Neville ? Londubat ?
by Elrienne
Summary: A la suite d'un accident, Neville doit subir une greffe de foie, grace à cet évènement, vous en apprendrez plus sur Neville et sur le survivant que JKR ne le voudrait. HP.NL
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous !  
**

** Me revoila après de longs mois d'absence et avec une nouvelle fic ! Les suites et fins des autres ne devraient plus tarder... **

**J'aime beaucoup cette petite fic, donc si vous avez une minute, lisez là svp et dites moi qu'elle vous plait (comment ca c'est de la pression psychologique ! Mais pas du tout !!!).**

** Ishtar, kim, voila une chtite surprise pour vous ! **

**Bonne lecture ! **

**Crayon fugueur…**

Harry était vraiment impressionné : comment se faisait-il que Neville, alors qu'il était l'élève le plus étourdi de tout Poudlard, excelle à ce point en Botanique ? Ils sortaient d'un cours particulièrement atroce : Madame Chourave leur avait dit de se mettre en binôme et de recueillir la salive de l'_Homocarnarium_. Cette plante carnivore particulièrement dangereuse était cultivée pour sa salive très utile dans la confection de potion dégrisante. Les élèves avaient donc dû faire saliver la plante. Jusque-là, rien de très compliqué : il suffisait de se mettre en face de ses organes olfactifs, l'_Homocarnarium_ sentait immédiatement la présence de chair fraîche et elle se mettait à saliver d'envie. Ensuite, et c'est là que la tâche se compliquait, il fallait récupérer sa bave sans se faire manger au passage. Bien sûr, plus le temps passait, plus la plante était frustrée, agressive, et donc, plus il fallait s'en méfier. Trois élèves s'étaient retrouvés à l'infirmerie, et quasiment personne n'avait réussi à récolter une éprouvette pleine du liquide tant convoité et si peu ragoûtant.

Sauf Neville, qui, à lui seul, avait récolté le contenu d'une dizaine d'éprouvettes pleines. Ses exploits avaient valu 30 points à Gryffondor, ce qui n'était pas pour faire plaisir aux Serpentards.

Harry prit une décision : il fallait qu'il demande à Neville de l'aide en botanique s'il voulait obtenir un O à ses ASPICs. Fort de cette résolution, Harry se retourna vers son binôme, qui n'était autre que Neville Londubat, pour lui faire part de sa requête. Mais le jeune homme n'était plus là. En fait, la serre était quasiment vide : plongé dans ses pensées, Harry n'avait pas entendu la cloche sonner et annoncer la fin du cours. Il se dépêcha de ranger ses affaires et alla rejoindre Ron et Hermione qui l'attendaient à l'extérieur.

- Félicitations pour votre prestation ! le congratula Hermione, alors qu'il arrivait à leur niveau.

- Ben, merci, mais c'est Neville qui a tout fait.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le château pour le déjeuner.

- J'ai une faim de loup ! s'exclama Harry en franchissant les portes du hall. Pas vous ?

- Euh, pas vraiment. En fait, je suis en retard pour… Mon… Devoir de potion… Donc, Hermione et moi, on pensait aller à la bibliothèque ce midi… Histoire de ne pas encore perdre des points avec Snape…

Harry sourit, il aurait pu embarrasser encore plus ses amis en leurs faisant remarquer que le fait que le devoir de Ron soit fini ou non ne changerait pas grand chose au nombre de points final que le prof allait retirer à leur maison, mais il savait très bien que de toute façon, le repas de Ron et Hermione serait plutôt occupé au perfectionnement de leur cours de langue qu'à celui de potion.

- Ne mourez pas de faim quand même, se moqua Harry. RDV au cours d'Hagrid !

Puis il entra dans la Grande Salle en faisant mine de ne pas remarquer les rougeurs qui étaient apparues sur les joues du rouquin. Il alla rejoindre les Gryffondors à leur table.

- Ron et Hermione ne sont pas avec toi ? questionna Dean.

- Ils sont en cours de langue, répondit Ginny en s'asseyant à côté d'Harry.

Harry sourit et se pencha vers Neville.

- Neville, j'ai besoin de toi !

Ce dernier, un peu surpris, écouta longuement Harry lui exposer ses problèmes. À la fin du repas, ils étaient arrivés à un accord : Neville aiderait Harry en Botanique, Harry aiderait Neville en DCFM, et ils travailleraient ensemble en Potions pour tenter désespérément de remonter leurs niveaux respectifs assez catastrophiques. En fait, comme l'avait fait remarquer Harry, ils avaient un peu la haine, parce que depuis que le couple Weasley-Granger s'était déclaré, ils passaient leurs cours ensemble et Ron gagnait des points à chaque devoir et dans toutes les matières. Donc, les deux garçons avaient décidé de défendre l'honneur des mecs célibataires et frustrés… Ca c'était Harry qui l'avait rajouté, Neville s'étant contenté d'acquiescer.

C'est sur ces grandes résolutions qu'ils quittèrent la table pour se diriger vers le cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques. À la sortie de la Grande Salle, ils croisèrent Malfoy qui semblait attendre quelqu'un (ils ne se disputèrent pas, une paix relative s'était instaurée entre eux cette année-là), puis ils gagnèrent la cabane du garde forestier.

Les deux amis discutaient de tout et de rien lorsque Hagrid fit son apparition, sortant de la forêt interdite en tirant derrière lui une énorme « boîte » recouverte d'une bâche. Il la lâcha à bonne distance des élèves et leur adressa son plus beau sourire.

- Bonjour et bienvenue ! Aujourd'hui, nous allons étudier une créature très rare. Il est quasiment impossible d'en voir une de près en temps normal donc, il faut que vous profitiez au maximum de cette magnifique opportunité.

À ce moment-là, le garde forestier fut interrompu par un bruit de course. Ron et Hermione débouchèrent devant l'enclos en sueur et rouges d'avoir couru.

- Désolée, professeur… s'excusa la jeune fille à bout de souffle.

- C'est pas grave, sourit Hagrid. Je disais donc que nous avons le grand privilège d'étudier un Graphorn.

On entendit un gros bruit de déglutition du côté d'Hermione : Harry se retourna et aperçut son amie totalement livide… Il commença alors à se poser des questions sur le taux de dangerosité de l'animal en question. Le professeur poursuivait son cours :

- Cet animal provient des régions montagneuses d'Europe. C'est un animal incompris, seuls certains trolls réussissent à communiquer avec eux. Je vais vous le montrer, il est dans une cage solide, mais ne vous approchez pas trop, ne faites pas trop de bruit non plus, il ne faut pas l'effrayer, dit Hagrid en s'approchant de la grande « boîte ». Il retira la bâche qui la recouvrait pour révéler l'animal aux yeux terrifiés des élèves.

Si ce n'est les deux énormes cornes qui pointaient sur la tête, la bête n'avait pas l'air particulièrement dangereuse. De taille plutôt moyenne (pour un monstre), il était d'un beau violet tirant sur le gris avec une grosse bosse sur le dos. Chacune de ses quatre pattes était complétée par une sorte de pied à quatre doigts, ce qui donnait une allure générale plutôt stupide à la bête. Mais en y réfléchissant bien, cet animal ne semblait pas très chaleureux, il avait même l'air plutôt agressif quand on prêtait l'oreille aux grognements sourds qui s'élevaient de sa gorge.

- Le cours d'aujourd'hui consistera à faire une série de croquis de cette magnifique bête, et vous aurez comme devoir d'essayer de trouver ce dont elle peut bien se nourrir à l'aide de sa morphologie.

Les élèves, moyennement enthousiastes, sortirent leurs crayons et un rouleau de parchemin, ils se disposèrent autour de la cage à une distance moyenne de deux mètres pour tenter de tirer le portrait du monstre.

Neville et Harry se mirent devant lui pour tenter de croquer le faciès de l'animal. Au bout d'une demi-heure, les résultats n'étaient pas très convaincants. Pansy Parkinson vint s'asseoir près de Neville pour observer ce qu'il avait dessiné. Alors que le brun tentait de rajouter un trait à l'œil de son Graphorn, Pansy attrapa le rouleau de parchemin, faisant ainsi déraper Neville qui perdit son crayon, lequel alla rouler près de la cage de l'animal. Neville, par réflexe (il perd souvent ses affaires, rappelons-le !) bondit sur ses jambes et courut vers son crayon. Le temps qu'Harry analyse la situation et qu'il commence à hurler à Neville de faire attention, le Graphorn avait passé la tête au travers des barres de sa cage et d'un puissant coup de corne avait envoyé valdinguer le pauvre étourdi à une vingtaine de mètres. Le survivant courut vers son ami avec à sa suite Hagrid et tous les élèves. Quand il arriva près de son ami, ce dernier était allongé sur le ventre et semblait avoir des difficultés à respirer. Harry le retourna et découvrit l'ampleur des dégâts. Neville avait deux plaies béantes sur le torse, l'une sur le côté droit, plutôt basse, et l'autre, au même niveau mais sur le coté gauche. Le blessé suffoquait et regardait Harry avec une sorte d'espoir dans les yeux. Le survivant ne s'était jamais senti aussi démuni.

Neville fut transporté à l'infirmerie. Madame Pomfresh s'enferma avec lui et Harry attendit pendant quelques minutes qui lui parurent interminables jusqu'à ce que l'infirmière ressorte.

Quand elle le vit, seul, attendant devant la porte, elle l'invita à entrer. Le Survivant s'approcha de son ami qui dormait, blanc comme un linge.

- Comment va-t-il ?

- Mal : j'ai pu refermer les plaies, mais son foie a été déchiré. Je ne peux rien pour cela, il faut qu'il soit transféré à Sainte-Mangouste et qu'on lui fasse une greffe le plus rapidement possible.

- Et sinon ? Si on ne peut pas lui faire de greffe ? demanda Harry en blêmissant.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas Monsieur Potter, j'ai déjà contacté les urgences, ils ne devraient plus tarder. Et puis pour la greffe, M. Londubat a deux parents sains, donc, il n'y a aucune raison de s'inquiéter. Retournez dans votre salle commune et ne vous en faites pas trop, tout se passera bien.

Harry retourna chez les Gryffondors ; à peine eut-il franchi le portrait de la grosse dame que tous les élèves se ruèrent sur lui pour avoir des nouvelles du blessé. Le Survivant expliqua ce que lui avait dit Mme Pomfresh, mais il avait du mal à être rassurant. Après une demi-heure d'explication, le Survivant monta dans son dortoir. Ron lui demanda s'il souhaitait qu'il vienne, mais Harry le remercia d'un geste de la main. Il avait envie d'être seul.

Une fois allongé sur son lit, il repensa aux événements de l'après-midi. Etrangement, il n'arrivait pas à se calmer… L'infirmière lui avait pourtant dit que tout irait bien, mais il sentait une peur panique s'insinuer en lui. Il avait peur que Neville ne s'en sorte pas, il était terrorisé à cette idée. Pourtant ce n'était pas la première fois que son ami se retrouvait à l'hôpital, il était tellement maladroit…

Mais là, c'était différent, Harry s'inquiétait plus pour lui que les autres fois. Sans doute parce que Neville et lui étaient devenus plus amis, plus proches depuis que Ron et Hermione sortaient ensemble.

Il fut coupé dans ses pensées par Ron qui entrait dans la chambre.

- Tiens, on m'a dit de te donner ça, dit le rouquin en tendant un morceau de parchemin à son ami.

Quand Harry fut de nouveau seul, il lut le message.

_Harry, il faut que je te parle, viens dans mon bureau dès que possible._

_Albus Dumbledore_

_PS : J'adore les bananes au chocolat._

Harry se leva et se dirigea vers le bureau du directeur. Il prononça le mot de passe, franchit la gargouille et se laissa porter par l'escalier en colimaçon. Il frappa à la grande porte et attendit.

- Entrez ! fit la voix familière de Dumbledore. Ah, Harry, je t'attendais, viens, assieds-toi ici, il faut que nous parlions.

Harry prit place devant le bureau du directeur et attendit. Dumbledore semblait chercher ses mots.

- J'ai de tristes nouvelles à t'annoncer, elles ne te concernent pas directement, mais je crois que tu es la personne la plus apte à aider le principal intéressé. Voilà, la grand-mère de Neville vient de décéder. Or, comme tu le sais peut-être, la famille de M. Londubat habite en Amérique à présent. Neville se retrouve donc grièvement blessé et seul. J'ai appris par les autres professeurs que M. Londubat et toi vous étiez beaucoup rapprochés ces derniers temps. Accepterais-tu de l'accompagner à l'hôpital ? L'épreuve risque d'être dure pour lui, il va être considérablement affaibli, et il va devoir surmonter un deuil… Serais-tu d'accord pour quitter l'école quelques jours ?

- Oui, bien sûr ! s'empressa de répondre le jeune homme. Puis-je partir tout de suite ?

Dumbledore sourit, il avait fait le bon choix en demandant son aide à Harry.

- Bien sûr, va préparer quelques affaires, et retrouvons-nous à l'infirmerie, il y a une liaison directe avec Sainte-Mangouste.

Harry courut dans les couloirs, attrapa quelques affaires qu'il réduisit et mit dans sa poche, puis il repartit en courant. Il fut arrêté dans la salle commune par ses amis qui voulaient savoir ce qui se passait. Il leur dit en deux mots qu'il accompagnait Neville à l'hôpital, et qu'il leur enverrait un hibou pour leur expliquer. Il reprit enfin sa course et retrouva Dumbledore, qui lui expliqua qu'il fallait attendre deux minutes que la cheminée de Sainte-Mangouste soit vide. Harry prit de la poudre de cheminette et attendit le signal du directeur. Dès que celui-ci lui fit signe, il cria haut et fort « Hôpital Sainte-Mangouste ». Il vit alors passer pleins de sorciers à toute vitesse, et sentit son corps s'allonger avant d'atterrir dans un bruit mat dans une petite pièce. Il se releva et, reprenant ses esprits, se dirigea vers la porte où était inscrit en lettres rouges : URGENCES.

Il passa la porte pour se retrouver dans une sorte de hall où tout le monde se dépêchait, il chercha des yeux l'accueil, puis l'avisant, s'avança vers l'infirmière.

- Bonjour, je m'appelle Harry Potter, je viens voir Neville Londubat, il vient d'être admis pour une greffe du foie.

- Ah, M. Potter, votre ami est dans la chambre 304 au troisième étage. Dépêchez-vous d'aller le retrouver, les médecins vous attendent pour lui parler.

Le Survivant se dirigea immédiatement vers les escaliers, grimpa les trois étages au pas de course et courut vers la chambre indiquée. Lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce, il trouva Neville, toujours aussi livide, mais réveillé.

- Harry, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda le blessé d'une petite voix.

- Je t'expliquerais plus tard, comment te sens-tu ?

- Couci-couça, mais bon, ils sont en train de vérifier du côté de mes parents, je devrais être opéré d'ici une heure maximum.

À ce moment-là, un médicomage et deux infirmiers entrèrent dans la chambre. A leur air préoccupé, Harry comprit que quelque chose clochait.

- Messieurs, il y a un petit problème. Nous venons de faire un test de routine sur vos parents, M. et Mme Londubat, or aucun des deux n'est donneur potentiel… M. Londubat, pardon de vous demander cela aussi abruptement, mais nous manquons de temps : _êtes-vous sûr qu'Alice et Frank Londubat sont vos vrais parents ?_

**Alors ??? Ca vous plait...???**

**REVIEWS please!!!!! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Re bonjour ! Je poste rapidement en ce moment non ? **

**Je profite de cette nouvelle intro pour faire les disclaimers habituels**

**tout est à JKR**

**Je détourne les persos, c'est une histoire avec des GAYS et surement des scènes explicites...**

**Voila, voila vous êtes prévenus**

**BONNE LECTURE !!  
**

**Chapitre 2. Une attaque salvatrice.**

_- Etes-vous sûr qu'Alice et Frank Londubat sont vos vrais parents ?_

… Un long silence s'ensuivit. Neville regardait les médicomages la bouche grande ouverte, cherchant apparemment à voir s'ils étaient sérieux ou si c'était une blague de mauvais goût. Après quelques instants, Harry se rapprocha de lui et lui posa la main sur l'épaule, Neville leva la tête et observa Harry, semblant chercher une confirmation ou un démenti de sa part. Ne trouvant pas de réponse dans le regard de son ami, le blessé se retourna vers les médicomages.

- Ben, euh, oui, je ne sais pas, je crois, enfin…

- M. Londubat, le moment est mal choisi, mais je pense que vous devriez faire des tests concernant vos liens de parentés avec M. et Mme Londubat. En attendant, nous allons devoir chercher un donneur dans l'urgence, je crains que votre étatplutôt sérieux, ne dure quelques jours. Nous allons donc prendre des dispositions pour rendre votre attente la plus supportable possible. Ah ! une dernière chose, y a-t-il quelqu'un que nous devons prévenir autour de vous ?

- Euh, oui, ma grand-mère SVP. Son adresse est…

- Je vais la leur donner, le coupa Harry. Hem, repose-toi, je m'occupe de tout.

Les médicomages sortirent de la chambre, Harry à leur suite.

- À quelle adresse devons-nous prévenir sa grand-mère ? demanda l'un des infirmiers.

- Eh bien… Il n'y a personne à prévenir. La grand-mère de Neville vient de mourir et il n'est pas au courant : tout s'est passé en même temps, et maintenant qu'il est blessé, je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée de le lui dire tout de suite.

- M. Potter, cela risque d'être difficile de le lui cacher : comme nous vous l'avons dit tout à l'heure, nous n'avons pas de donneur et donc nous ne savons pas quand la greffe pourra avoir lieu. Il faut d'abord que nous trouvions une personne qui soit compatible…

- Mais… Neville ne craint rien, n'est-ce pas ? Je veux dire, même si nous ne trouvons pas de donneur tout de suite…

- Je vais être franc avec vous, nous pouvons maintenir magiquement l'équilibre du corps de votre ami pendant quelques jours, disons une dizaine, mais si d'ici là, nous n'avons pas trouvé de donneur… Je crains que nous ne puissions pas faire grand chose pour lui…

- Vous… vous plaisantez, on m'avait dit que tout irait bien !

- Tout allait bien tant que nous avions des donneurs potentiels, mais vu que M. et Mme Londubat ne le sont pas… Nous ne pouvons rien vous garantir. Mais je vous assure que nous mettons tout en œuvre pour que votre ami soit opéré dans les meilleurs délais. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien nous excuser, nous avons d'autres patients à voir.

Harry s'assit sur l'un des bancs du couloir, il n'arrivait pas à le croire… La vie de Neville ne tenait qu'à un fil et si d'ici dix jours, on ne trouvait pas de donneur… Il prit sa tête dans ses mains, non, il ne fallait pas qu'il panique, il devait rester lucide s'il voulait aider au maximum son ami, mais que devait-il faire ? Devait-il lui dire pour sa grand-mère ? Et risquer d'aggraver son état ? Non, pour l'instant, mieux valait se taire, il serait toujours temps de lui annoncer de mauvaises nouvelles. Il trouverait bien une explication… Et puis, il devait déjà aider Neville à gérer cette histoire avec ses parents… Se pourrait-il que les Londubat ne soient pas sa vraie famille ? Mais pourtant, Neville n'avait pas l'air au courant… Quelle embrouille…

Harry se releva et retourna dans la chambre de son ami.

- Eh ben, quelle histoire ?

- Oui, fit Neville en tentant de sourire. Tu as parlé aux médicomages? Que disent-ils pour mes parents, ils pensent vraiment que…

- Je ne sais pas, mais pour l'instant, le plus important, c'est que tu ne te sentes pas trop mal en attendant ton opération. Après, tout ira bien et il sera temps de voir les autres problèmes. Allez, repose toi, moi je dois écrire une lettre aux Gryffondor, tout le monde s'inquiète pour toi ! Je m'assieds là, et toi dors !

Harry écrivit à Ron et Hermione : il leur expliqua la situation en leur demandant s'ils pensaient qu'il était possible d'organiser une campagne à Poudlard pour trouver des donneurs potentiels. Il cacheta la lettre et sortit pour l'envoyer. Il referma doucement la porte derrière lui, Neville s'était endormi. À sa grande surprise, la première personne qu'il aperçue dans le couloir était Tonks.

- Tonks ? Mais que fais-tu là ?

- Tu ne croyais quand même pas que Dumbledore allait te laisser sortir du château sans protection ?! Surtout qu'en ce moment, ça bouge pas mal !

- Ok, ok, tu es au courant pour Neville ? Oui ? Alors pas de gaffe, on ne parle pas de ses parents ni de sa grand-mère, et s'il aborde le sujet, on me laisse répondre.

- À vos ordres, chef !

- Ha ha, tu peux aller me poster ça, stp ?

- Ce ne serait pas une manœuvre pour m'éloigner quand même…

- Pffff, mais non…

- Bon, allez, j'y cours, reste dans la chambre.

Harry rentra dans la chambre et observa Neville, il ressentait une sorte de pincement au cœur en le voyant ainsi, si pâle, si fragile. Il s'assit et attendit le retour de Tonks. Quand celle-ci entra dans la chambre, ils sortirent dans le couloir pour pouvoir parler. Elle lui expliqua qu'ils avaient remarqué un mouvement assez important du côté des mangemorts et qu'ils étaient donc sur le pied de guerre en permanence. Harry lui expliqua en détail tout ce qui s'était passé depuis l'accident, et la jeune fille parut tout aussi étonnée qu'eux quant aux interrogations des médecins sur les liens de parenté entre Neville, et, Alice et Frank Londubat.

Deux jours passèrent, Harry fit les tests pour savoir s'il était compatible ou non avec son ami, mais lui et toutes les personnes examinées ne l'étaient pas. Plusieurs Gryffondors étaient même venus en dehors des heures de cours pour se proposer, mais aucun d'eux ne pouvait aider Neville. Ron et Hermione apportaient régulièrement les cours à Harry, qui travaillait tant bien que mal à côté de Neville. Mais il n'avançait pas beaucoup, ayant l'esprit constamment occupé par l'approche de l'échéance pour Neville. Il ne lui en avait rien dit, mais il voyait bien que son ami s'affaiblissait chaque jour un peu plus. Tonks essayait de remonter le moral à Harry, qui lui-même essayait de soutenir Neville.

Le quatrième jour de l'hospitalisation de Neville, Alastor Maugrey vint rejoindre Tonks à l'hôpital. Mais lorsqu'Harry les questionna pour connaître la raison de sa présence, ils éludèrent, se contentant de dire qu'ils étaient là pour que tout aille bien.

Cet après-midi-là, Harry essayait d'expliquer à Neville comment confectionner une potion pour la repousse des cheveux quand un médicomage entra dans la chambre.

- Messieurs, j'ai une excellente nouvelle à vous annoncer : nous venons de trouver un donneur. Une donneuse, pour être plus précis. M. Londubat, vous serez transporté dans la salle d'opération dans une heure. Prenez cette potion maintenant et détendez-vous, tout ira bien.

Le médicomage ressortit, laissant les deux amis seuls.

- Et voilà ! Tout va bien ! Tu vois, ça ne valait pas la peine de s'inquiéter ! s'écria Harry.

Neville sourit faiblement et bu sa potion en grimaçant de dégoût. Une heure plus tard, il fut transféré vers le bloc opératoire. Les médicomages expliquèrent à Harry qu'ils en avaient pour une bonne heure, puis qu'il faudrait laisser dormir Neville pendant une nuit pour qu'il se sente mieux.

Harry, l'esprit plus léger, et plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait été depuis plusieurs jours, depuis l'accident en fait, partit à la recherche de Tonks et de Maugrey. Maintenant qu'il reprenait plus ou moins son calme, il était étonné de ne pas les avoir trouvés à la porte de la chambre. Il descendit dans le hall, pensant qu'ils avaient sûrement voulu prendre l'air dans le jardin.

Quand il arriva en bas, il resta figé quelques secondes par le spectacle qui s'offrait à ses yeux : des blessés partout, allongés sur des brancards, les infirmiers courant de l'un à l'autre pour administrer les premiers soins. Au bout de quelques secondes, il remarqua un groupe qu'il n'avait pas encore vu, plusieurs blessés, habillés de noir et cernés par une troupe d'aurors recevaient eux aussi des soins. Ce pouvait-il que ces gens soit des …

Mais Harry fut coupé dans ses pensées par Tonks, qui se ruait sur lui.

- Mais que fais-tu là, bon sang, nous t'avions dit de ne pas quitter ta chambre, allez vite, on remonte !

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Harry, un peu ahuri et traîné par Tonks dans les escaliers.

- Une boîte de nuit a été attaquée, mais nous avions été informé de leurs plans, donc les collègues sont arrivés très tôt, mais pas assez pour pouvoir protéger tout le monde. On a arrêté pas mal de monde, il y a pas mal de blessés, et c'est de l'inconscience de te balader comme ça dans les couloirs. Nous avons protégé la chambre par des sorts, mais on ne peut pas le faire pour tout l'hôpital ! s'emporta Tonks.

- Désolé, dit Harry. Mais je voulais vous prévenir, ils ont emmené Neville au bloc, ils ont trouvé une donneuse, se justifia-t-il.

Ils étaient revenus dans la chambre. L'air visiblement soulagé, Tonks s'assit et sourit.

- Bah, tu vois, c'était pas la peine de t'inquiéter à ce point ! Il est sauvé.

- Oui, mais vraiment, il y avait de quoi s'inquiéter, tu as vu la tête qu'il avait ces dernières heures ?

- Allez, tout va bien, il est sauvé !

Harry et Tonks attendirent tous les deux dans la chambre le retour de Neville. Le jeune homme essaya vainement d'obtenir des informations supplémentaires sur l'attaque des partisans de Lord Voldemort, mais Tonks passait son temps à modifier la couleur de ses cheveux en lui demandant si, à son avis, un garçon préférait le rose ou le vert.

Une heure trente plus tard, les infirmiers ramenèrent Neville dans la chambre : l'opération s'était très bien passée, et lorsque le jeune homme se réveillerait le lendemain matin, il devrait être parfaitement bien.

Tonks sortit à la suite du médicomage, et Harry se retrouva seul dans la chambre avec Neville. Il s'approcha du malade et fut soulagé en voyant son visage détendu et plus coloré que quelques heures auparavant.

La pression retombant, Harry sentit son estomac crier famine. Il se leva et décida d'aller chercher à manger au restaurant de l'hôpital. Au moment où il allait ouvrir la porte, il s'arrêta en entendant les voix de Tonks et de Maugrey. Ses deux amis semblaient très agités, voire passablement inquiets.

- Mais, enfin, pourquoi n'acceptez-vous pas de nous dire son identité, nous savons tous les trois qu'il s'agit d'une mangemort, et je doute qu'elle était consentante : il faut que nous protégions Neville d'elle, nous devons savoir qui elle est ! s'énervait la jeune femme.

- Je suis désolé, Mademoiselle, mais vous avez beau être auror, je dois respecter le secret médical, il y a des droits inaliénables en médecine…

- Inaliénable ? Comme celui de prélever une partie de foie sur une mangemort non consentante ? Vous pensez vraiment qu'elle acceptera aussi facilement d'avoir donné une partie d 'elle-même à un étranger ?

- Si nous ne savons pas qui elle est, nous ne pouvons pas mesurer le danger qui entoure Neville : nous devons connaître l'identité de la donneuse !

- Je suis désolé, mais c'est impossible.

- Très bien, dans ce cas, nous reviendrons avec une lettre du ministère !

- Eh bien, faites, mais pour l'instant, je ne peux rien faire pour vous.

Harry entendit les pas du médicomage qui s'éloignait.

- J'ignore qui est la donneuse, Alastor, mais il n'y avait que trois mangemorts femme ce soir et je crains le pire… Si c'est elle… chuchota Tonks.

- Je sais, je sais, tout ce que nous pouvons faire, c'est renforcer la garde autour des garçons, nous n'aurons pas d'autorisation du ministère, donc il va falloir mener notre enquête nous-mêmes…. Retournons dans la chambre, Harry va s'inquiéter.

Le jeune homme retourna sur sa chaise le plus vite qu'il pût et accueillit les deux aurors avec le sourire. Maugrey descendit chercher à manger, et Harry comprit qu'il ne serait sans doute plus jamais seul avec Neville.

Le lendemain matin, lorsque Neville se réveilla, il avait retrouvé des couleurs normales et manifesta de l'appétit pour la première fois depuis cinq jours. Les deux amis déjeunèrent en compagnie de Tonks, et Maugrey vint la relever vers 10 heures.

Le médicomage passa vers 11 heures, annonça que Neville restait en observation jusqu'au lendemain, et que tout danger était écarté. En voyant la tête de Maugrey à ces annonces, Harry comprit qu'il y avait réellement un problème. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de repenser à la conversation qu'il avait surprise la veille, mais maintenant, il se demandait qui pouvait bien être la donneuse de Neville pour qu'on ne lui demande pas son avis pour lui prélever une partie de foie. De plus, les deux aurors semblaient vraiment inquiets quant aux éventuelles représailles de la femme. Mais si eux ne pouvaient pas savoir qui était la donneuse, la donneuse ne devait pas non plus savoir qui était le receveur…

Harry fut tiré de ses pensés par Neville.

- Harry, est-ce que tu pourrais appeler ma grand-mère pour lui dire que tout va bien ? Elle doit s'inquiéter, la pauvre… C'est d'ailleurs bizarre qu'elle ne soit pas encore là pour vérifier qu'ils me nourrissent bien ici…

Harry sentit une masse tomber dans sa poitrine : comment allait-il annoncer le décès de sa grand-mère à son ami ? Neville continuait.

- Et puis, elle pourra peut-être m'expliquer cette histoire avec mes parents…

- Neville, dit Harry en prenant une grande inspiration, il faut que je te dise quelque chose… Je ne sais pas comment te l'annoncer… Ta grand-mère est morte il y a quatre jours, au moment même de ton accident. Neville, je suis vraiment désolé, mais comme tu étais mal en point, on a préféré ne rien te dire. Pardon.

Neville accusa le choc. Il demanda comment cela s'était passé, quand avait lieu l'enterrement, et si sa famille avait été prévenue. À la fin, il se tut et se retourna vers la fenêtre. Harry cru sentir les larmes couler le long des joues de son ami, alors il s'assit près de lui, sans le regarder pour ne pas le gêner, juste près de lui pour lui montrer qu'il était là avec lui.

L'enterrement eut lieu le lendemain après-midi, quand Neville sortit de l'hôpital. Il n'y avait personne de la famille de Neville, aucun d'entre eux ne s'était déplacé. La cérémonie fut courte : seuls Neville et Harry assistèrent à la mise en terre. Harry pressa l'épaule de son ami pendant toute la cérémonie, et quand ils regagnèrent l'école en fin de journée, un lien unique s'était créé entre eux.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

La vie reprit, les cours défilant, la fin de l'année se rapprochant. Harry remarqua que la surveillance avait été renforcée autour de Neville, et de lui par la même occasion. Les deux amis étaient devenus inséparables, le trio autrefois formé par Ron, Hermione et le survivant s'était maintenant transformé en quatuor.

Un soir, alors qu'Hermione et Ron étaient partis « étudier », Neville proposa à Harry une promenade près du lac. Les deux amis marchèrent un moment puis Neville rompit le silence.

- Tu te souviens de ce qu'avait dit le médicomage à propos de mes parents ?

- Tu veux parler du fait qu'ils n'étaient pas compatibles ?

- Oui, c'est ça.

- Je pensais que tu ne te souciais plus de ces histoires, cela ne veut rien dire…

- Oui, mais maintenant que ma grand-mère est morte, je me pose pas mal de questions : c'est ma seule famille. Comme tu as dû le remarquer le jour de l'enterrement de mamie, ma « famille » américaine et moi ne sommes pas vraiment proches, alors… J'ai voulu savoir ce qu'il en était réellement.

- Tu as fait faire des tests de parenté ?

- Oui, et je viens d'avoir les résultats… Mes parents, Frank et Alice Londubat, et moi, nous n'avons aucun lien de parenté. Pas le moindre, même pas éloigné… Génétiquement parlant, nous sommes des étrangers !

**Voili voilou, j'espère que vous avez aimé... A bientôt !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour à tous !!! **

**Voici le chapitre 3, Merci de me suivre, et**

**BONNE LECTURE **

**Chapitre 3**

- Bon sang Ginny, tu as bientôt fini ? S'énerva Hermione, cela fait une heure que tu es dans la salle de bain ! On dirait que tu te prépares pour ta nuit de noce !

- J'en ai encore pour une minute, répondit la rouquine.

Fatiguée d'attendre, Hermione sortit de la chambre et descendit rejoindre les garçons dans la salle commune. Ron et Harry disputait une partie d'échecs sorciers, et aux vu de la situation, Ron avait le dessus, comme d'habitude. A côté d'Harry, Neville lisait, sûrement un livre de botanique… La jeune fille se demandait quand ses amis s'avoueraient enfin leurs sentiments, mais les connaissant, il leur faudrait du temps. Elle s'assit à côté de son petit ami, et entoura ses épaules de son bras.

- Alors Harry, encore décidé à perdre ?

- Mais pas du tout, je suis bien parti, je développe une nouvelle technique.

- Ah je vois, celle de perdre 90 de ses propres pions pour mettre l'ennemis en confiance ?

- Exactement, je vois qu'il va commettre une erreur fatale !

- Mais bien sûr, sourit Ron en mettant Harry échec et mat.

- Bon, ok, je ferais mieux la prochaine fois…

- En tout cas, s'exclama Hermione, il faut reconnaître que tu n'abandonnes pas facilement…

- Bon, ça va… Ginny n'est pas avec toi ?

- Non, elle se prépare pour une nuit torride depuis un peu plus d'une heure…

- Quoi ? s'étrangla Ron.

- Je plaisante…

A cet instant, Ginny passa en coup de vent dans la salle en adressant un grand sourire à Neville. Harry aurait même juré que ce sourire pouvait être qualifié de complice…

- Ginny, où vas-tu ? cria Ron au moment où sa sœur passait le portrait de la grosse dame. Mais, c'est pas vrai, le couvre-feu approche, elle est dingue de partir comme ça !

- C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité, se moqua Harry.

Une heure plus tard, ils s'apprêtaient tous à aller se coucher lorsque Neville entendit un bruit près du portrait masquant l'entrée de la salle.

- On dirait qu'on frappe à la porte… remarqua Hermione.

Harry, Ron et Hermione se retournèrent vers Neville.

- Hé non, c'est pas moi cette fois-ci ! Je suis dedans ! s'écria le brun.

- Désolé vieux, question d'habitude, je crois bien que tu es le seul à t'être retrouvé à la porte de la salle… se justifia Ron.

- Ouais, jusqu'à aujourd'hui ! sourit Neville en allant ouvrir la « porte ».

À la vue de son interlocuteur Neville se figea quelques secondes avant de lui parler, puis il s'effaça, laissant entrer Draco Malfoy dans la salle commune.

- Mais t'es malade, hurla Ron, qu'est-ce qu'il te prend de laisser rentrer un Serpentard dans notre salle… Celui-là en plus !

- Ecoute plutôt ce qu'il a à te dire…

Draco, un peu, gêné détourna les yeux du rouquin et commença lentement.

- J'avais RDV avec Ginny, il y a un peu plus d'une heure, et…

- Comment ça, t'avais RDV avec ma sœur ! Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux ? cria Ron.

- Oh, eh, du calme, Weasley ! Tu me tueras plus tard ; pour l'instant, je suis inquiet, elle n'est pas venue au RDV et je ne la trouve nulle part…

- Tu es sûr que vous ne vous êtes pas trompé pour le lieu du RDV ? demanda Hermione.

- Non, et puis de toute façon, j'ai fait tous les endroits où elle pouvait être, et elle n'est nulle part, je suis venu ici en dernier recours…

- Elle n'est pas rentré, on l'aurait obligatoirement vu, on n'a pas bougé de la salle commune. Elle s'est peut-être blessée dans un couloir… On devrait partir à sa recherche séparément, proposa Harry.

Ron bouillait de rage, il était aussi rouge que ses cheveux, et la raison de sa colère était on ne peut plus claire pour les quatre autres. Ils se scindèrent en trois groupes, Harry et Draco, Ron et Hermione, et Neville. Neville devait aller faire un tour dans tous les dortoirs et salles communes pour voir si Ginny s'y trouvait, Ron et Hermione s'occupaient du reste du château, munis de la carte du maraudeur. Cependant, Harry ne pensait pas qu'elle soit dans les murs, car il avait déjà consulté le précieux parchemin sans trouver trace de la rouquine. Draco et lui devaient s'occuper de l'extérieur du château. Voyant que Ron était sur le point d'exploser, Draco et Harry partirent précipitamment pour tenter de retrouver la jeune fille.

Après une bonne heure de recherche dans le parc et n'ayant pas de nouvelles des autres, Draco et Harry décidèrent d'aller trouver le directeur pour lui expliquer la situation. Harry était inquiet, mais lorsqu'il regardait Draco, il avait l'impression que celui-ci était au bord de l'évanouissement. Bientôt, ils arrivèrent devant la grande gargouille qui cachait l'entrée du bureau du directeur.

- J'espère qu'il n'a pas changé le mot de passe, sinon, il faudra chercher quelqu'un d'autre… soupira Harry. Bananes au chocolat !

A leur grand soulagement, la gargouille pivota, et ils grimpèrent tous les deux sur l'escalier. Draco était d'une couleur virant sur le vert-bouteille et n'avait pas parlé depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes. Harry se dit que si on ne retrouvait pas Ginny rapidement, il allait devoir le faire transporter à l'infirmerie. Ils s'avancèrent tous les deux vers la porte du bureau. Harry allait frapper quand Draco le retint, en lui faisant signe d'écouter. Harry voulu protester, mais la bribe de conversation qu'il entendit le figea sur place.

- Vous vous rendez compte, disait la voix de Tonks, Bellatrix Lestrange, la donneuse était Bellatrix Lestrange ! Il faut absolument protéger Neville : si elle apprend que c'est à lui que l'on a greffé une partie de son foie, elle va à coup sûr tenter de le tuer !

- Calmez-vous Tonks, Mme Lestrange est en prison pour l'instant, elle ne peut matériellement pas atteindre M. Londubat, tenta de la rassurer Dumbledore.

- Elle s'est déjà échappée une fois, et son acharnement contre les Londubat n'est plus à prouver. Il faut renforcer la sécurité autour de Neville !

- Ecoutez, renforcez encore la sécurité autour de M. Londubat l'amènerait forcément à se poser des questions, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne chose pour lui, il a déjà suffisamment de problèmes pour y ajouter en plus celui de Mme Lestrange…

- Cependant, Albus, je pense que Tonks a raison, il faut faire plus attention, peut-être plus du côté de cette mangemort, que du côté de Londubat… fit la voix de Maugrey. Je crois que Malfoy et Potter sont en train de passer la gargouille, peut-être devrions-nous reporter cette conversation…

Harry reçu le message et frappa à la porte : il entra dans le bureau, Malfoy à sa suite.

- Eh bien, messieurs ? Vous avez l'air bien préoccupé ! s'exclama Dumbledore.

- C'est que… Ginny a disparu M. le Directeur, commença Harry

Harry résuma la situation au directeur. Dumbledore convoqua immédiatement tous les professeurs, et pendant qu'il leur donnait des instructions, Ron, Hermione et Neville arrivèrent, bredouilles eux aussi. Les recherches durèrent une bonne partie de la nuit : l'inquiétude se lisait sur tous les visages, et lorsqu'à deux heures du matin, on finit par retrouver la jeune fille inconsciente dans la salle sur demande, tous purent à nouveau respirer.

C'est Harry qui la découvrit, en se rendant compte que la salle sur demande était le seul endroit où il n'avait pas accès avec la carte du maraudeur, il concentra ses recherches dessus. Lui et Draco passèrent plus d'une heure à essayer toutes sortes de salles différentes… Jusqu'à ce que Draco, complètement paniqué, passe trois fois devant la salle en répétant, « je voudrais une salle où je pourrais trouver une jeune fille rousse ». A la grande surprise d'Harry, une porte apparut, et quand ils l'ouvrirent, ils virent Ginny étendue sur un tapis.

La jeune fille fut transportée à l'infirmerie. Mme Pomfresh diagnostiqua un coup sur la tête, elle lui fit passer les examens de routine pour vérifier que le choc n'avait pas causé de dégâts, puis elle congédia tout le monde, prétextant que la rouquine avait besoin de repos et de calme. Ron et Draco protestèrent longuement, voulant tous les deux rester pour veiller Ginny, Dumbledore dut intervenir, sommant les jeunes gens de retourner dans leurs dortoirs. Ils s'exécutèrent en protestant, râlèrent tant et si bien que Ron en oublia de demander à Draco pourquoi il tenait tant à veiller sa sœur.

Le lendemain, lorsque Harry se réveilla, il était seul dans le dortoir avec Neville. Ce dernier émergeait tout juste de sa nuit. Harry lui sourit en lui souhaitant bonjour. Neville fit un sourire timide et lui rendit son souhait de bonne journée. Harry soupira : depuis que son ami avait découvert que sa famille ne l'était pas vraiment, il semblait toujours triste et préoccupé.

- Dis-moi, Neville, hier, avant que Ginny ne disparaisse, elle t'a fait un drôle de sourire… commença Harry sur un ton badin. C'est marrant, moi je qualifierais ce sourire de complice… Est-ce que par un extrême hasard, tu serais plus au courant que nous autres pour le mystère d'hier soir ? Le RDV entre elle et Malfoy, j'entends…

Aux rougeurs apparues sur les joues de son ami, Harry su qu'il avait touché juste.

- Oui ??? Je t'écoute ??

- Bon, ça va, bredouilla Neville, je, j'étais au courant qu'ils devaient se voir…

- Hein, hein, et ?

- Et rien, je sais pas…

- Tu mens mal, allez raconte !! Promis, je dirais rien à Ron, je ne lui dirais pas qu'un de ses meilleurs amis cautionne les amours de sa tendre petite soeur avec l'un de ses pires ennemis.

- Pfff, bon ok, mais tu promes que tu ne te moqueras pas, hein ? Bon alors, voilà…

**Flash-back**

Lorsque les portes du Poudlard express s'étaient refermées en cette matinée de premier septembre, Neville avait vu arriver Ginny dans le compartiment où il lisait. La jeune fille l'avait embrassé et lui avait demandé l'asile politique pour cause de grand frère inquisiteur. Neville avait rigolé, et la conversation s'était engagée entre eux. Alors que le train avançait à vive allure, la porte du compartiment s'était ouverte, laissant apparaître Draco Malfoy.

- Tiens, une belette avec un courant d'air, c'est-y pas mignon ! avait lancé aristocratiquement le blond en guise de salut.

Ginny avait levé les yeux au ciel, pendant que Neville habitué aux sarcasmes du Serpentard se plongeait dans la lecture d'un prospectus publicitaire sur un navet tibétain permettant de respirer dans le vide.

- Neville, où es-tu ?

En entendant Harry l'appeler, Neville avait relevé le nez de sa brochure et était partie rejoindre son ami, passant devant Draco sans lui prêter la moindre attention. A ce moment, le train avait fait une brusque embardée, faisant tomber le jeune homme à la renverse. Quand le wagon avait été à nouveau stable, Neville s'était relevé et était parti vers le compartiment où se trouvaient ses compagnons de dortoir.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Quelques semaines plus tard, Neville aidait Ginny à travailler sur un devoir de botanique. La jeune fille ne parvenait pas à trouver les propriétés de la plante qu'ils devaient connaître pour le cours suivant. Cela faisait plus d'une heure que les deux étudiants feuilletaient de nombreux volumes, sans y trouver de réponses, lorsque le jeune homme se rappela que _l'Orthani_ ne s'écrivait pas avec un O mais avec EAU… Ils reprirent donc leurs recherches à _Eaurthani_ et trouvèrent immédiatement dix pages d'explication sur cette plante très courante d'Amérique du Sud. Au vu du temps perdu, Ginny se confondit en excuse pour ne pas avoir pris son cours sans faute d'orthographe, alors que Neville, lui, se flagellait de na pas avoir reconnu la plante plus tôt : il connaissait pourtant le programme des cinquièmes années ! C'est à ce moment de leur discussion que Malfoy jeta ses livres sur la table où les deux jeunes gens travaillaient. Ginny leva les yeux au ciel, pendant que Neville récupérait ses parchemins aplatis sous les volumes du blond.

- Tu penses que cela ira ? demanda Neville à Ginny.

- Oui merci, et encore désolée.

Neville sortit de la bibliothèque et se dirigea vers la grande salle pour le repas du soir.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

La première sortie à Prè-au-lard eut lieu le 16 octobre. Neville et Ginny parcouraient l'allée principale à la recherche d'un nouveau rappelle-tout pour Neville. Neville, en parfait gentleman, proposa un thé à Ginny chez Mme … pour la remercier de l'avoir aidée dans sa recherche, même si celle-ci s'était soldée par un échec. Ils entrèrent dans le salon de thé et commandèrent de quoi goûter. Ils discutaient de tout et de rien en finissant leurs pâtisseries, lorsque Ginny rougit furieusement et que Neville aperçut Dean qui l'appelait dans le magasin d'en face.

Neville s'excusa auprès de Ginny et partit rejoindre son camarade, qui, oh joie et bonheur ! avait déniché le dernier rappelle-tout du village.

**Fin du flash-back**

- Euh, commença Harry, oui d'accord, c'est cool, mais euh, je ne vois pas en quoi tu m'as expliqué quoi que ce soit…

- T'as pas compris ?

- Euh, non…

- Ben, moi non plus, j'avais pas compris, en fait j'ai commencé à comprendre quand… ben, je sais pas si tu te souviens, mais en décembre, j'avais la tête un peu ailleurs, et j'ai oublié plusieurs fois le mot de passe…

- Oui, sourit Harry, mais ce n'est pas vraiment surprenant…

- Ça va, ça va. Bon ben, un soir, alors que j'attendais devant la porte en espérant que quelqu'un passerait par là, j'ai entendu du bruit derrière un rideau… J'espérais sincèrement que ce serait, je sais pas moi… Lavande ou Parvati, pour leur demander le mot de passe, quoi…

- Bref, tu as été voir derrière la tenture.

- Oui, et là j'ai vu… Ben Ginny et Draco… Draco avait pas l'air très content, mais Ginny m'a souri et m'a demandé si j'avais oublié le mot de passe… Quand je lui ai dit que oui, elle a dit bonne nuit à Draco et elle est rentrée avec moi…

- Ok, là, tu viens de m'expliquer comment tu l'as su. Si tu m'expliquais pourquoi tu m'as raconté tous tes souvenirs avec Ginny depuis le début de l'année : tu es jaloux ?

- Hein ? Mais non, en fait, c'est elle qui m'a dit que vu ce que j'avais vu avant, ben si j'avais été une fille, j'aurais compris.

- Ok, passons sur le fait que tu émets des doutes sur mon sexe, explique-moi ce que tu aurais dû comprendre….

- Ben, dans le train, quand je suis sorti du compartiment, il y a eu une embardée… Moi je suis tombé, mais la porte du compartiment s'est claquée… Et ils sont restés tous les deux coincés dans le train jusqu'à ce que le conducteur vienne les délivrer à minuit. C'est là qu'ils ont sympatisé, mais quelques jours après, Ginny a appris que c'était Draco qui avait demandé au chauffeur de faire une embardée et qui avait bloqué la porte d'un sort. Alors, elle en a déduit qu'il se moquait d'elle et qu'il voulait juste l'ajouter à son tableau de chasse. Il a essayé de lui parler pleins de fois, mais elle l'évitait, jusqu'au jour de la bibliothèque. Comme je suis parti juste au moment où il s'installait, elle était un peu coincée. Quand elle lui a demandé comment il avait su qu'elle était là, il lui a dit que c'était moi qui le lui avait dit parce que je savais qu'il ne lui voulait aucun mal, au contraire, et que le coup du train c'était juste parce qu'il ne savait pas comment l'aborder autrement…

Le truc, c'est que Ginny a appris deux jours plus tard que j'étais au courant de rien : elle lui a donc de nouveau fait la gueule. Le truc, c'est que Draco était vraiment accroché et qu'il voulait pas lâcher, il a donc multiplié les démonstrations d'amour pour lui montrer qu'il l'aimait vraiment, mais qu'il n'était pas du tout doué en matière de psychologie féminine.  
Elle a commencé à avoir des doutes et un jour, il lui a demandé ce qu'il pouvait faire pour lui prouver sa sincérité… Ginny lui a dit que si il voulait lui prouver quoi que ce soit, il faudrait qu'il lui montre qu'il était capable de changer pour elle et de ne pas en avoir honte.  
Et c'est là qu'on est allé à Pré-au-lard ensemble. Dans le salon de thé, elle à rougi, moi j'avais pas vraiment fait attention, je regardais Dean… Elle rougissait parce qu'elle venait d'apercevoir Draco. Il s'était teint en roux, avait mis des lentilles moldues bleus… et il avait piqué des affaires dans notre dortoir : il avait prit un jean, une chemise et un pull à Ron. Sur le pull, il y avait un grand R et il l'attendait comme ça sous la pluie avec un bouquet à la main. Alors, si j'ai bien compris, c'est cet après-midi là qu'ils ont commencé à sortir ensemble… Même qu'ils ont été ensemble remettre les affaires de Ron, donc en fait, il connaît bien notre maison…  
Voilà, voilà, je crois que je t'ai tout dit…

- Ben, dis donc… Pas mal… Là, il m'épate Malfoy…

- Toi aussi, tu penses qu'il l'aime vraiment ?

- Sûr, tu aurais vu sa tête quand Ginny avait disparu… C'était pas du cinéma…

Les deux garçons se turent quelques secondes, chacun plongé dans leurs pensées.

- Bon, je pense qu'on devrait descendre à l'infirmerie, on saura comment les deux beaux-frères s'entendent… proposa Harry.

Ils sourirent et sortirent du dortoir. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent près de l'infirmerie, ils entendirent de grands cris.

- Et pourquoi je te laisserais la voir, hein ? C'est MA sœur, qu'est-ce que tu lui veux à la fin ? Ça t'a pas suffit de la mettre en danger hier ? hurlait Ron.

- Ron, calme-toi chéri, Draco n'y est pour rien, et il a le droit de voir Ginny. tenta Hermione.

- N'importe quoi, je vois vraiment pas pourquoi je laisserais ce, ce ,ce… voir ma sœur ! Donne moi une bonne raison, une seule !

- Parce que c'est mon petit ami, répondit Ginny en sortant de l'infirmerie.

- Quoi ?!? s'étrangla Ron.

- Comment te sens-tu ? demanda Hermione.

- Tu n'as plus mal ? demanda Draco en la serrant dans ses bras.

- Non, tout va bien, répondit Ginny en souriant.

- Vous êtes sûre qu'elle est en état de sortir ? demanda Draco à Mme Pomfresh qui venait de sortir de l'infirmerie.

- Oui, nous nous sommes mis d'accord, nous pensons qu'il est plus sage qu'elle soit auprès de vous pour éviter que vous ou M Weasley ne se retrouve à l'infirmerie… Et maintenant, vu que vous êtes tous là, allez au bureau du directeur, il vous attend.

Le groupe s'éloigna en direction du bureau de Dumbledore. Ginny s'approcha de Ron, lui ferma la bouche en lui faisant un bisou sur la joue et en lui disant que tout allait bien, qu'elle était une grande fille et qu'elle savait parfaitement ce qu'elle faisait. Puis elle retourna se blottir dans les bras de Draco, sous le regard furieux de son frère. L'ambiance fut assez tendue jusqu'à ce que, devant la gargouille, Hermione fasse remarquer que si elle comptait si peu pour Ron, elle allait aller voir si Viktor allait bien, Immédiatement, Ron re-concentra son attention sur sa petite amie sous les rires de ses amis.

Dumbledore les avait convoqués pour tenter de comprendre ce qui s'était passé la veille, mais la jeune fille se souvenait juste avoir ressenti une vive douleur à la tête alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la serre Numéro 3.

Ils ressortirent donc du bureau avec des consignes de vigilance, le temps que ce mystère soit éclairci. Au moment où il allait repartir vers son dortoir, Maugrey attrapa Harry et lui ordonna de le suivre. Harry, un peu étonné, se souvint alors de la conversation qu'il avait surpris la veille. L'auror l'emmena dans sa chambre et lui servit un jus de citrouille.

- Bon, je suppose que tu te doutes bien que si je t'ai laissé entendre tout ça, l'autre jour à l'hôpital, hier soir dans le bureau, c'est parce que je pense que tu peux aider ton copain… Comme je le dis toujours, mieux on sait ce qui nous attend, mieux on peut s'en défendre ! Vigilance constante !

- Vous pensez qu'il faut que je le dise à Neville ?

- Aucune idée mon gars, mais je crois qu'il est déjà pas mal secoué, alors fais attention !

- Dites, ça ne veut rien dire, n'est-ce pas ? Enfin je veux dire, le fait que Bellatrix Lestrange soit compatible…

- Alors que Franck et Alice ne le sont pas ?

Harry hocha la tête.

- Sais pas, faudrait faire des tests, tu sais, rien n'est impossible…

Harry blêmit et sentit son estomac se retourner, comment pourrait-il jamais dire à Neville qui était sa donneuse, alors que lui-même nourrissait ce genre de doute…

** Vouli, voilou, vous en pensez quoi???  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour à tous ! **

**Tout d'abord, un grand merci à Vif d'or pour sa beta lecture, et ensuite contraiment à ce que je vous avais dit je ne pense pas réussir à finir la fic avant la sortie d'HP 7, désolée... Comment ça vous vous en doutiez !!!  
**

**Je ne l'avais pas encore dit, mais je ne tiens pas compte du tome 6 (comment ça c'était évident ??) et je tiens à remercier mon chéri sans qui cette fic ne serait pas publiée, vu que je ne peux plus taper...**

**Voilà, voilà...**

**BONNE LECTURE à tous ! **

**Chapitre 4.**

Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'Harry se torturait l'esprit sur si oui ou non, il allait parler à Neville de l'identité de sa donneuse. Il était dans l'impasse, il décida alors d'aller demander conseil à Ron et Hermione. Ils seraient sans doute de bons conseils… Peut-être que Draco aussi pourrait l'aider, après tout il connaissait Bellatrix mieux que eux tous. Mais d'un autre côté, cette histoire ne regardait que Neville, il n'aurait peut-être pas envie que ses amis soient au courant… Insoluble, ce problème était insoluble.

- Euh, Harry, ça va ? Ça fait une demi-heure que tu n'écris plus rien… S'inquiéta Ron.

Harry revint sur Terre et se souvint qu'il était dans sa salle commune en train de faire son devoir de divination.

- Oui, oui, tout va bien, j'étais dans les étoiles…

Le portrait de la grosse dame s'ouvrit laissant passer Neville. Lorsque ce dernier s'approcha de la table ou Harry travaillait il percuta de plein fouet une première année qui tomba à la renverse.

- Oh, désolé, s'excusa Neville en aidant la jeune fille à se relever, je, je ne t'avais pas vu.

Harry remarqua alors le teint verdâtre de son ami, il se leva et demanda à Ron s'il pouvait ramener ses affaires dans le dortoir. Puis il attrapa Neville par le bras et l'emmena dans la salle sur demande. Une fois installé dans un grand et confortable canapé, Harry secoua son ami.

- Neville, que se passe-t-il, tu es tout vert, Neville ! Réponds-moi !

Le brun leva un regard vide vers Harry et parut le reconnaître.

- Harry, Harry, ma donneuse, c'est Bellatrix Lestrange !

- Quoi ? Que, qu'es-ce que tu racontes, comment tu le sais ?

- Ce soir, j'étais collé avec Snape, et, et à un moment, il est sorti. Il est resté longtemps dehors, alors quand j'ai eu fini de récurer les chaudrons, je suis allé vers la porte pour lui demander si je pouvais partir, et je l'ai entendu… Il parlait avec Tonks, il disait qu'il fallait me protéger, parce qu'elle serait en colère si elle l'apprenait, ils disaient que Bellatrix Lestrange ne me laisserait sûrement pas longtemps en vie si elle savait… Lâcha Neville sans reprendre sa respiration et en montant de plus en plus dans les aigus.

- Calme-toi, calme-toi. L'interrompit Harry. Écoute, c'est pas si grave, tu es en sécurité ici, et en plus elle est à Azkaban, tu ne risques rien.

- Mais tu ne comprends pas, reprit Neville les larmes commençant à rouler sur ses joues, si elle est compatible, c'est peut-être que, enfin, c'est possible que ce soit elle ma mère !

Là, Harry ne savait plus quoi faire, il se retrouvait exactement dans la situation qu'il redoutait depuis plusieurs jours.

- Écoute Neville, ce ne sont que des suppositions tous ça, on n'a aucune preuve qu'elle soit ta mère. Il ne faut pas que tu te prennes trop la tête. Ne te fais pas trop de soucis…

- Il faut que je fasse les tests, je veux être sûr ! C'est horrible, tu te rends compte, si elle est…

- Neville calme toi… Tout va bien se passer, tenta maladroitement Harry.

Voyant son ami tremblant, il le serra gauchement contre lui, pour essayer de lui transmettre un peu de force. Ils restèrent longtemps blottit l'un contre l'autre, si bien que lorsque Harry se réveilla le lendemain matin, il était toujours dans le grand canapé avec son ami dans ses bras. Un peu gêné, Harry se dégagea le plus doucement possible, mais le vide créé par l'absence du corps d'Harry fit frissonner Neville qui se réveilla quelques instants plus tard. Ils restèrent quelques minutes sans rien dire, puis Neville regarda sa montre et se rendit compte qu'ils venaient de manquer tous les cours de la matinée, et, comble de malchance, ce matin là, ils avaient potion...

Ils n'eurent pas vraiment le temps de reparler de ce qui s'était passé ce soir-là avant le lendemain soir. La veille au soir, ils avaient bien eu une retenue en commun pour avoir séché les cours de la matinée, mais le récurage de chaudron n'était pas propice à la discussion, ils étaient donc rentré épuisés dans leur dortoir vers minuit et s'étaient immédiatement endormis. Après le dernier cours de la journée, Harry et Neville avaient décidés de demander conseil aux autres, et c'est comme ça que vers 21 heures, Draco, Ginny, Hermione et Ron écoutaient l'histoire que leur narraient les deux bruns. Ils furent tous d'accord pour dire que rester dans le doute quant à la maternité de Bellatrix Lestrange était sans doute la pire chose à faire, et qu'il valait donc mieux faire les tests au plus tôt.

Alors qu'ils se demandaient tous comment parvenir à faire ces tests sans en parler aux adultes, Ron expliqua qu'au ministère, on gardait l'empreinte ADN de tous les mangemorts répertoriés (il savait ça parce que c'était un procédé de police moldu et que donc son père s'y était beaucoup intéressé). Ils pourraient peut-être tenter d'aller au ministère pour « emprunter » cet échantillon… Après tout, ils étaient déjà rentrés dans le ministère sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive… Hermione, elle, se proposa pour faire les analyses. Ginny rajouta qu'elle pourrait demander à Fred et George de lui prêter leur laboratoire de leur arrière-boutique à pré-au lard (en effet, devant le succès grandissant de leur commerce les jumeaux avaient racheté le fond de Zonko. Ne trouvant pas très interréssantes les anciennes farces et ne sachant qu'en faire, ils offraient pour tout achat une farce Zonko.). Draco se proposa pour faire des recherches sur le passé de Bellatrix (après tout c'était quand même sa tante). Ils décidèrent donc de planifier la « visite » au ministère pour le vendredi prochain soir. Le Week-end suivant, une sortie à Pré-au-lard était prévue, ce qui leur permettrait de passer inaperçu plus facilement.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent vers 22h30, c'est-à-dire, lorsque Draco retourna vers sa maison, Ron se remit à grogner contre Draco, ce qui détendit considérablement l'atmosphère.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

Le vendredi soir, Ron, Hermione et Draco firent rapidement leur ronde, reconduisant les amoureux à leur dortoir sans ménagement. Vers minuit, lorsqu'ils furent sûrs que tout le monde était au lit, Ginny, Harry et Neville se glissèrent hors du château sous la cape d'invisibilité de Harry, comme elle était devenue trop petite pour trois jeune gens, ou plutôt les trois jeunes gens étaient devenues trop grand pour la cape, Hermione leur avait confectionné une potion pour atténuer leur apparence. De ce fait, il fallait vraiment se concentrer, sur leurs pieds pour pouvoir distinguer un vague halo fantomatique de trois paires de chaussures. Ils sortirent du château, et se dirigèrent vers Près-au-lard. Les trois préfets profitèrent de leur statut pour sortir du château sans éveiller les soupçons. En fait, ils ne croisèrent personne dans les couloirs, donc ils n'eurent pas à déclamer la grande histoire qu'ils avaient mise en place en cas de rencontre professorale. Une fois arrivé au village, ils se retrouvèrent tous près de la cabane hurlante, ils étaient sûrs de ne rencontrer personne, vu qu'ils avaient pris soins de faire « hurler » la cabane depuis quelques jours. Ginny et Hermione s'accrochèrent l'une à l'autre et transplanèrent. Les autres ne tardèrent pas à les suivre. Arrivés à quelques mètres du ministère, ils attendirent quelques minutes que Ginny, pas encore vraiment habitué au transplanage ne retrouve son équilibre, puis ils se dirigèrent vers l'entrée.

Une fois à l'intérieur, ils descendirent au troisième sous-sol. Ron leur indiqua le chemin vers le laboratoire que son père lui avait fait visiter un jour. Harry déverrouilla la porte d'un tour de baguette, il vérifia qu'il n'y avait pas de sorts de détections, ni de pièges puis ils pénétrèrent dans la pièce. C'était une salle immense, par de nombreux aspect, elle ressemblait beaucoup à la salle des prophéties, mais elle était tout de même bien moins bien gardé. Ron leur expliqua que Fudge méprisait un peu ces « test » scientifiques moldus, car même s'ils étaient fiables, il trouvait cela relativement barbare de garder des cellules de baves de tous les détenus. Par conséquent ce département était un peu à l'abandon, et seuls quelques obstinés comme Arthur, continuaient à le mettre à jour. Ron était sûr que Bellatrix avait donné son ADN car, Arthur avait trouvé auprès de Tonks une grande adepte de ces tests. Ils longèrent les allées, essayant de comprendre comment était classé les différentes armoires de verres. Harry et Hermione expliquèrent aux autres qu'il fallait garder ce genre de chose au frais, et que c'était pour cette raison que tous les échantillons étaient dans ces cages de verre. Les armoires étaient classées par années, puis par durée de peine, des plus courtes au plus longues. Ils trouvèrent sans peine Lestrange qui était dans la dernière armoire sur la dernière étagère.

Ron ouvrit la porte de l'armoire et attrapa la fiole contenant le précieux échantillon. Il la donna à Hermione qui la glissa dans un petit sac isotherme, le renforçant d'un sort d'isolation, plus pour rassurer Neville qui n'arrivait pas vraiment à faire confiance à ce petit sac tout mince. Ils vérifièrent une dernière fois qu'ils ne s'étaient pas trompés puis ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie. Au moment où ils allaient atteindre la porte, ils entendirent des bruits de pas et de voix s'approcher d'eux. Draco les attira derrière l'une des rangés d'armoires, et ils s'aplatirent sur le sol, se recouvrant tant bien que mal de la cape d'Harry. A ce moment précis, la porte s'ouvrit livrant passage à : Arthur Weysley, Nymphadora Tonks, Alastor Maugrey et Severus Snape. Arthur expliquait :

- Oui ces tests sont tout à fait fiables. D'ailleurs si nous avions eux un doute pendant la quatrième année sur l'identité d'Alastor, il aurait suffit de faire ces tests pour se rendre comptes qu'Alastor était en fait Barty Croupton junior… enfin… Vous me comprenez.

- Oui bien sûr c'est bien joli tout ça mais depuis quand les Moldus sont-ils capables de faire quelque chose de fiable ? rétorqua Snape.

- Severus, mon cher Severus, minauda Tonks, je vous en pris, ne jouez pas au sorcier obtus, nous savons tous ici que les moldus ne sont pas aussi bêtes qu'ils en ont l'air. J'ai moi-même remis un nouvel échantillon « d'Adéène » tout frais de Bélatrix, à sa place : au fond. J'ai également subtilisé en même temps que le dossier de la donneuse de Neville, une éprouvette du sang de Neville. Nous serons donc très bientôt fixés sur leur lien de parenté.

À ce moment-là, ils se remirent à marcher vers le fond de la salle. Harry observait Maugrey et sut instantanément que ce dernier les avait vus. Tentant une manœuvre désespérée, il montra l'éprouvette subtilisée à l'auror. Dès qu'il l'eut vue Maugrey pila.

- Oh ! Bon sang, mais bon sang, mais bon sang, je suis sans tête, Tonks, Arthur, Severus, j'ai déjà pris l'éprouvette, et l'ai mise en sécurité à Poudlard, je crois que je commence à me faire vieux, il a fallut que je voie cette salle pour m'en souvenir.

Severus, lança un regard chargé de soupçons à l'auror, puis jeta un coup d'œil circulaire dans la pièce. Ne Voyant apparemment rien il se retourna vers Alastor et lui dit de sa voix la plus glaciale :

- Vous devriez avoir un petit carnet de note sur vous, cela nous éviterait bien des désagréments.

Alastor grimaça tendis qu'il emmenait Tonks vers la sortie, se plaignant de ses os qui lui faisaient mal. Une fois sûr du départ des adultes, les adolescents se remirent sur leurs pieds.

- Harry, est-ce que j'hallucine ou est-ce que Maugrey cautionne nos sorties nocturnes ?

- Peu importe, souffla Ron, il m'a sauvé la mise face à mon père, je lui suis éternellement redevable.

Ginny sourit, et alla passer la tête par la porte pour voir s'ils pouvaient sortir. Ils rentrèrent à Poudlard sans plus d'encombre et se dirigèrent tous d'un pas résolue vers la salle commune des Gryffondor. Une fois passé le seuil, ils se débarrassèrent des différents sorts et de la cape d'invisibilité, tentant de se composer une expression correcte face à Maugrey assis dans le canapé.

- Alors les jeunes, vous vous prenez pour des aurors ? Il me semble que cette sortie bien matinale n'était pas autorisée.

- Toutes nos excuses, répondit Harry, mais il me semble que nous servons un but commun, et que même si nous n'enfreignons pas les même règlements, nous en enfreignons tous.

Maugrey éclata de rire, et lui répondit :

- Bien dit mon gars, mais ne crois pas que je vous couvrirai encore une fois. D'ailleurs c'est bien joli d'avoir subtilisé cet échantillon, qu'allez-vous bien pouvoir en faire maintenant ?

Hermione s'avança et lui expliqua leur projet d'analyse dans le laboratoire des jumeaux.

- Il semblerait que vous ayez réfléchie à tout, très bien, mais je veux connaitre les résultats, nous en avons besoin pour votre sécurité.

- Vous nous faite confiance ? s'étonna Harry.

- Non Potter, je fais confiance à miss Granger et à sa rigueur. Très bien, puisque tout est dit, j'attends votre rapport.

Sur ces paroles, Maugrey se leva et sortit de la salle commune. Les six jeunes gens restèrent quelques minutes encore à discuter puis se fixèrent rendez-vous l'après-midi même à la boutique « Farces et attrapes pour sorciers facétieux » pour effectuer les tests.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

Lorsqu'Harry, accompagné de Neville passa la porte du magasin « Farces et Attrapes pour sorciers facétieux », Ginny et Draco les attendaient déjà, discutant avec Fred et George.

- Et madame Pomfresh t'as fait sortir ? s'étonnait Fred. Et bien, je ne pensais pas qu'une fouine et une belette pouvait l'impressionner à ce point

Draco grinça des dents et lui répondit avec un sourire froid :

- Tu retardes Weasley, il y a bien longtemps que la métamorphose n'est plus employée pour punir les élèves.

Fred et George éclatèrent de rire, puis apercevant Harry et Neville, ils leur firent signe d'approcher.

- Alors Neville, comme ça, tu caches les amours de notre sœur avec un traître à nos croyances ? Des cobayes pour nos expériences se sont auto-désignés pour moins que ça.

Neville blanchi et fit un pas en arrière. Ginny vint à son secours :

- Ca suffit vous deux, nous sommes ici pour des choses sérieuses.

- En effet ma chère, mais je te signal qu'il manque la laborantine en chef…

A cet instant précis Ron et Hermione passèrent le pas de la porte, le rouquin fusillant du regard son homologue blond.

- Très bien ! s'exclama George, puisque tous nos jeunes mariés sont arrivés nous pouvons commencer.

Harry allait s'indigner de cette appellation, mais avant qu'il ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, il fut entrainé dans l'arrière boutique par Hermione, tandis que les jumeaux fermaient leur magasin. La jeune fille brune commença par débarrasser les paillasses de toutes les expériences douteuses, ou plus ou moins dangereuses qui attendaient qu'un cobaye se désigne. Une fois le nettoyage fait, elle fit sortir le garçon du laboratoire, leur intimant de s'occuper le temps des tests.

Fred, George, Draco, Ron, Neville et Harry se retrouvèrent donc au rayon « farces pour adultes ». Les jumeaux, bien décidés à dérider Ron et Draco qui se fusillaient du regard, Neville plongé dans la contemplation de ses lacets, et Harry plongé dans la contemplation de Neville, prirent sur une étagère un paquet de bonbons et en distribuèrent à la ronde. Les quatre jeunes garçons trop préoccupés les avalèrent sans poser de questions. Au moment même ou le bonbon s'engageait dans la gorge d'Harry, celui-ci prit conscience de ce qu'il venait de faire, et tenta de le recracher, trop tard il vit les cheveux de ses camarades s'allonger, leur visage s'adoucirent, leur corps se transformer, et ne voulant pas constater chez lui la même chose que chez les autres, il se contenta de sauter à la gorge du jumeau le plus proche de lui.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Ou est l'antidote ? Réponds si tu ne veux pas mourir.

George, avec un grand sourire, dégagea son jumeau de l'étreinte d'Harry, et lui susurra à l'oreille :

- Enfin Harry, à peine une fille que tu deviens hystérique. Je sais que nous t'avons toujours plu mais, fais preuve d'un peu de décence, je t'en pris.

A ce moment-là, la voix de Ron s'éleva dans les aigus, déchirant les tympans de chaque personne se trouvant à moins de deux kilomètres à la ronde.

- BordelFredGeorgenimportelequeljemenfousceluiquiafaitçaretireçatoutdesuiteouilestmort !!!

- Alors là pour une fois, on est d'accord, j'ai à peu près saisis le sens, attention, j'avadakadavre si ce n'est pas résolu dans les 30 secondes, menaça Draco.

Fred se relevant douloureusement de l'étreinte d'Harry fit remarquer avec philosophie :

- Les gars vous êtes trop stressés, regardez Néville, lui, il voit le bon côté des choses.

Tous les regards convergèrent vers le jeune Gryffondor alors qu'il se palpait la poitrine en la regardant. Dès que celui-ci remarqua le regard des autres, il ramena ses mains le long de son corps, piquant un far lui donnant l'air d'une jeune fille prise en faute.

Ginny, qui était sortie du laboratoire après les cris de Ron, partit dans un grand éclat de rire, et tourna les talons. Draco, livide sortie sa baguette et la pointa sur les jumeaux.

- Ok, ok, battirent les jumeaux en retraite, on a l'antidote, Calme Malfoy, Calme !

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Lorsque deux heures plus tard, Ginny et Hermione sortirent du labo, et découvrirent le champ de ruines qui avait été, autrefois un magasin de farces et attrapes. Harry se rua sur Hermione lui expliquant que ni Ron ni Draco ne voulaient se montrer pour des raisons évidentes et qu'il fallait absolument qu'elle trouve une solution maintenanttoutdesuitedanslaminute !!!!

Se prenant au jeu, Hermione prit son air le plus innocent et lui demanda :

- Mais, une solution pour quoi ?

- Bin, en fait… On n'a pas… retrouvé l'antidote pour les rendre à nouveau viril, expliqua George tentant tant bien que mal d'endiguer son hémorragie nasal sans nul doute due à une tentative de représailles « à la moldus ».

Ginny, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles lui répliqua qu'elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elles leur rendraient un tel service, après tout, certain étaient assez stupides pour accepter des choses de la part d'autres imbéciles qui n'avaient toujours pas compris qu'ils faisaient ce genre de tests à leurs dépends. Après une demi-heure de négociations ardues, Ginny et Hermione consentirent à fabriquer une potion contre-sort, Harry et Neville retrouvèrent donc leur aspect habituel, le problème se situant plutôt du côté de Ron et Draco. En effet, les deux jeunes filles avaient accepté ce marché à la condition que leurs amants assument leur part de féminité présente devant elles ainsi que sur une magnifique photo souvenir. Etrangement, Ron avait trouvé en Draco, et Draco en Ron, un bon allié contre la dictature féminine. Finalement, vers 19h30, alors qu'ils auraient déjà dû être à Poudlard depuis une bonne heure, les deux garçons capitulèrent, et se montrèrent pour pouvoir prendre leur potion. Leur retransformation se suivit par une course échevelée pour regagner l'enceinte de l'école. Les jumeaux les ayant accompagnés, ils se dirigèrent droit vers la salle sur demande.

Une fois qu'ils furent tous assis, et eurent repris leur souffle, ils se souvinrent du but de leur promenade, et un malaise s'installa entre eux. Au bout de dix minutes, Neville dit :

- Vu que vous n'avez pas crié de joie, je suppose que les résultats ne sont pas bons, dit-il en s'adressant aux jeunes filles.

Au moment où Hermione allait répondre, Neville l'interrompit :

- Non, c'est bon merci, j'ai compris, excusez-moi, j'ai besoin d'être seul.

À ces mots, il sortit et personne n'osa le suivre.

Après quelques minutes de silence, Ginny prit la parole :

- Je ne sais pas comment il va bien pouvoir prendre ça, d'autant plus qu'il ne connait pas tous les aspects du problème.

- Parce que ça peut-être pire ? soupira Harry.

- Je ne sais pas, soupira Hermione à son tour, mais une chose est sure : Rodolphus Lestrange n'est pas son père. Draco, pourrais-tu faire des recherches sur le passé de Bellatrix, peut-être que cela nous donnera quelques réponses...

**Voili voilou, alors vous en pensez quoi ? Une chtite review???**

6


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour à tous, ou plutôt bonsoir ! **

**Un nouveau chapitre s'ouvre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Je crois que finalement je vais avoir un peu de mal avant la sortie d'HP 7, j'ai le synopsis, mais tellement de choses à vous raconter que je ne suis pas certaine d'y arriver d'ici samedi...**

**En tout cas passez un bon moment, et merci à vif d'or pour sa beta lecture !!  
**

**BONNE LECTURE**

**Chapitre 5 :**

Le mardi suivant, pendant le petit déjeuné, Harry, Ginny et Hermione discutaient avec animations.

- J'ai encore essayé hier, il a refusé de me voir tout net. Expliquait Ginny. Il était enfermé dans la serre numéro 3, assis au milieu des plantes, le regard dans le vide.

- Peut-être qu'on devrait le laisser assimiler cette nouvelle tranquille, suggéra Harry, je pense qu'à sa place, moi aussi j'aurais besoin d'être seul.

- Moi je pense surtout qu'il a besoin du soutient de quelqu'un qui lui soit proche. Harry je crois que toi tu peux l'aider, et je ne pense pas qu'il soit bon de le laisser se morfondre.

- Mais Hermione, il a refusé de voir tout le monde, je ne vois pas pourquoi moi j'aurais un traitement de faveur.

- Surement parce que tu es le seul à ne pas encore avoir osé aller le voir. Et puis il me semble que ces derniers temps, vous vous êtes rapprochés non ?

- Je ne sais pas, je ne sais pas si je pourrais lui parler, et donc le réconforter.

- Y a pas forcément besoin de parler pour réconforter quelqu'un, sourit Ginny.

- Je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux dire soupira Harry en replongeant sa tête dans son bol.

Les deux jeunes filles se regardèrent et levèrent les yeux au ciel, Ginny posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Harry et pris une grande inspiration avant de tenter sa démonstration.

- Regarde Harry, sans faire de dissertation, tu peux lui poser la main sur l'épaule, la presser un peu, en t'asseyant près de lui, juste pour lui montrer que tu es là.

- mmmmMMMmMm, j'ai déjà fait, ça.

- Dans ce cas, passe à la vitesse supérieure, passe ton bras autour de ses épaules, et serre-le contre toi.

- Mais attend, ça fait carrément…

- Oui, carrément attentionné, le coupa Hermione.

- Tu peux aussi t'asseoir en face de lui et prendre ses mains dans les tiennes comme ça, il te verra et ça le rassurera.

- Moui, peut-être, soupira Harry. Bon, euuh je vais y aller, je vous rejoins pour le premier cour.

Harry se leva et disparu en direction du dortoir Gryffondor. Hermione et Ginny se regardèrent puis passèrent la fin du petit déjeuné à se demander d'une part ; ou étaient passé Ron et Draco, et d'autre part ; quand Harry et Neville arrêteraient-ils d'être coincés à ce point. Dissertant et analysant l'incapacité latente d'Harry à exprimer ses sentiments, elles quittèrent la grande salle.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Lorsqu'il arriva devant le dortoir des garçons, Harry se demanda s'il ne ferait pas mieux de faire demi-tour. Mais quelque chose le retenait, il s'inquiétait pour Neville et voulait vraiment l'aider. Si seulement il avait été moitié moins doué qu'Hermione ou Ginny, il n'aurait pas eu le moindre problème à entrer dans cette fichue chambre et à réconforter son ami. Mais voilà, il était Harry Potter et désespérément garçon, donc complètement maladroit dans ce genre de situation. Il se souvenait encore de sa dernière tentative de réconfort. Neville et lui avaient fini blottit l'un contre l'autre, et Harry avait passé dans ses bras la meilleure nuit de sommeil qu'il n'avait pas eu depuis longtemps. C'était d'ailleurs surtout cela qui l'avait troublé, comment se faisait-il qu'il se soit mieux senti dans les bras de son ami que dans ceux de Ginny, par exemple ? Le stress l'avait sans doute aidé à dormir, mais tout de même il rougissait à chaque fois qu'il y repensait…

Cela devait bien faire dix minutes qu'Harry, plongé dans ses pensées, contemplait la porte en bois menant à sa chambre. Neville se demandant pourquoi il ne se décidait pas à entrer, finit par passer sa tête dans l'entrebâillement en lui demandant :

- Pourquoi tu n'entres pas ?

Voyant son ami toujours aussi triste Harry eut enfin un élan de spontanéité et le serra contre lui.

- Ça va ? Lui demanda le survivant.

- On fait aller, répondit Neville avant de se mettre à sangloter dans le pull de son compagnon. Désolé, hoqueta-t-il, je dois avoir l'air d'une andouille. Mais… Mon dieu, elle… Elle a détruit mes parents, enfin, ma famille, enfin ma famille adoptive, mais pourquoi ? Si je suis son fils, pourquoi et leur a fait ça ? Pourquoi elle nous a fait ça ? Et pourquoi ma grand-mère ne m'a jamais rien dit ?

Harry tentait tant bien que mal de calmer les pleurs de son ami, inconsciemment il le serrait de plus en plus fort, le maintenant près de lui par une main plaquée sur sa nuque comme pour l'empêcher de se noyer un peu plus dans son chagrin. Plusieurs minutes passèrent alors qu'ils étaient encore enlacés, puis Neville se dégagea doucement de l'étreinte d'Harry s'excusant pour son attitude. Harry allait lui répondre lorsque Seamus déboula dans le couloir.

- Oh les gars maniez-vous ! On va être à la bourre pour le cours de Snape ! S'écria-t-il en se précipitant dans la chambre. Il fouilla sous son lit et récupéra sous une montagne de linge ce qui semblait être son livre de potion. Puis, il tourna les talons et repartit en courant dans les escaliers avant de s'immobiliser quelques marches plus tard. Ça va Neville t'es tout blanc ? T'as pas fini ton devoir sur les potions de mandragores ?

À cet instant Neville devint encore plus pale si cela était possible et porta sa main à sa bouche.

- Oh mon dieu, s'exclama-t-il, il va me tuer !!

Lorsque deux minutes plus tard, les trois Gryffondor arrivèrent dans la salle, Harry se rua sur Hermione.

- Hermione, dis moi que tu as une solution, Neville a oublié de faire son devoir sur les mandragores. Tu peux arranger ça n'est-ce pas ?

- Euh, commença la jeune fille.

- Oh, je t'en pris Mione, fais quelque chose ou Snape va me tuer…

- Vous tuer, certainement pas Monsieur Londubat, répliqua une voix glaciale pendant que, lentement, Harry et Neville se retournaient vers le professeur de potion, quoique l'idée soit tentante j'en conviens… Malheureusement ce genre de pratique étant interdite, je pense que je vais me contenter de retirer cent points à Gryffondor et de vous donner une retenue…

Et alors que tous s'attendaient à voir Neville se liquéfier devant le ton de son professeur honni, il se passa l'improbable. Neville regarda Snape puis haussant les épaules alla s'asseoir au premier rang. Un ange passa, apparemment ni Snape ni la classe ne savait que penser de la réaction du jeune homme. Convaincu que leurs dernières minutes venaient de sonner, Harry regarda Neville une dernière fois, il était plutôt mignon maintenant que l'urgence apparaissait dans le cœur du survivant, peut-être que le bien être qu'il éprouvait dans les bras de Neville s'expliquait très simplement finalement… Mais encore une fois Harry fut coupé dans ses pensées par un grand boum. Une fraction de secondes plus tard, Ron et Draco pénétraient dans la salle de cours complètement essoufflés.

- Pardon professeur, s'excusa Draco, on n'avait pas vu l'heure. Au fait Neville tu n'aurais pas oublié ça à la bibliothèque par hasard ?

Neville prit le parchemin et le déroula, ses yeux s'arrondirent de surprise lorsqu'il vit son devoir de potion rédigé de sa main sans qu'il ne se souvienne l'avoir jamais traité. Il releva la tête et observa alternative Draco et Ron, ce dernier pensant apparemment être discret lui faisait de gros clin d'œil. Alors d'un geste désinvolte, il tendit son devoir au professeur Snape. L'homme le regard noir arracha le parchemin avant d'y jeter un coup d'œil.

- Qu'est-ce qui me prouve que c'est bien le vôtre Londubat ? Grinça-t-il.

- Et bien, c'est mon écriture, non ? Répondit Neville avant de tourner ostensiblement le dos à son professeur et d'ouvrir son manuel de potion avancé.

Snape visiblement furieux s'avança vers son bureau en lançant :

- Fermez la bouche Miss Granger, et ouvrez votre livre page 269.

À la fin du cours, les élèves sortirent en silence, c'était sans nul doute un des pires cours qu'ils avaient jamais eu à subir, Snape ayant retiré 10 points à sa propre maison. Hermione avait arithmancie, mais pour une fois elle ne se rua pas dès la sortie du cours dans les couloirs. Elle attendit patiemment que les garçons sortent et comme une bonne moitié de la classe se jeta sur Neville pour savoir s'il allait bien. Le jeune eut beau affirmer que oui, il se sentait bien, que non il n'était pas tombé sur la tête et que non définitivement, il n'avait besoin de personne pour l'accompagner à l'infirmerie, chacun semblait décidé à élucider le mystère Snape Londubat, vu que non seulement Snape avait accepté le devoir de Neville, mais en plus il avait levé toutes ses sanctions. Lorsqu'un quart d'heure plus tard, Harry, Neville, Draco et Ron se retrouvèrent enfin seuls, ils se dirigèrent vers une salle d'étude se mettant dans un coin pour que personne ne puisse les entendre.

- Pourquoi vous avez fait ça ? Demanda Neville de but en blanc. Et comment saviez-vous que je n'avais pas préparé ce devoir ?

- D'abord la réponse à ta première question Londubat, la deuxième s'expliquera d'elle-même, souffla Draco. Vous vous êtes peut-être rendu compte que Ron et moi n'étions pas là ce matin.

- Tiens c'est Ron maintenant ? Sourit Harry.

- Exact Potter, et si tu avais un peu plus l'esprit à la solidarité masculine tu saurais pourquoi ! Répliqua Ron.

- Bon peu importent, s'énerva Draco, ce qu'il faut que vous sachiez tous les deux c'est que nous n'avons pas l'intention de laisser notre honneur bafoué, même devant nos petites amies. Donc ce matin nous avons tenté de récupérer les clichés de la honte.

- Quels clichés ? Demanda Neville distrait.

- Tu sais bien, répondit Harry, ceux où on voit Ronnette et Dracinouchette avec les cheveux longs…

- Potter, tu veux mourir ? Demanda Malfoy en levant sa baguette.

- Non, c'est bon, j'ai déjà donné, mais votre honneur n'explique pas le devoir de potion…

- Eh bien, en fait, on s'est dit que le meilleur moyen de récupérer les photos serait de rentrer dans la chambre des filles, bafouilla Ron, mais tu comprends Harry, il ne fallait pas qu'on nous voit donc il fallait trouver un truc…

- Non Ron, dis-moi que t'as pas fait ça… Menaça son futur ex-meilleur ami.

- Enfin Harry on n'avait pas le choix, il fallait qu'on soit invisible pour ne pas être repéré, et puis on n'a pas abîmé ta cape… On l'a même remise à sa place…

- Rassurez-moi vous avez les photos, parce que sinon Ron tu vas regretter d'avoir montré un des plus grand secret de ton meilleur ami, parce que, comment dire, jusqu'à il y a une semaine Draco Malfoy non content d'être préfet zélé était, je te le rappelle, notre pire ennemi…

- Ça va Potter, je ne vais pas vous dénoncer ! Cracha Draco, réfléchis, j'ai aussi enfreint le règlement, je suis rentré chez les Gryffy et en plus sous une cape d'invisibilité dans le but de me rendre dans le dortoir des filles, alors ne t'inquiètes pas je ne risque pas de bavarder…

- Mais justement, demanda Neville, comment vous avez fait pour aller chez les filles ? Vous avez réussi à contrer le sort de toboggan ?

- Ben non, on l'avait oublié. Avoua Ron.

- Alors c'était ça le bruit de chute que j'ai entendu ce matin, s'exclamât Neville.

- Ok, ok, vous êtes nuls, pas doués, ET pas digne de confiance, remarqua Harry, un regard lourd de sens braqué sur Ron, mais vous ne nous avez toujours pas expliqué pour le devoir, on s'en fiche de vos exploits pour tenter de prouver que vous êtes bien des hommes devant vos copines…

- Et c'est là que tu te trompe Potty, lui répondit Malfoy avec un grand sourire, tu crois quand même pas qu'on a sorti Londubat de la mouise pour rien ! C'est donnant donnant.

Avec un grand soupir Harry se retourna vers Ron :

- Mon dieu Ron, mais comment as-tu pu tomber si bas ?

- Mais Harry ! Tu dirais quoi si ta copine avait des photos de toi en fille ? Je veux pas que Mione me voit comme ça !

- Il me semble qu'elle t'a vu dans de bien pires états, répondit le brun apparemment très las.

- D'accord pour le pourquoi, recommença Neville après quelques minutes, mais comment vous avez su que je n'avais pas mon devoir ?

Le rouquin et le blond s'entre regardèrent un peu gênés pendant qu'Harry blanchissait.

- Ils étaient à côté de nous dans le couloir, finit-il par souffler, je suppose que vous veniez remettre la cape après avoir échoué… Et vous avez TOUT entendu… ET tout vu, ajouta-t-il un peu plus bas.

- Euh, oui, on était là, avoua Draco alors que Ron contemplait ses lacets, Euhm, et on s'est dit que le devoir serait une bonne technique pour vous obliger à nous aider à récupérer les photos…

- Tu es tombé bien bas Ron, souffla Harry alors que Neville tentait visiblement de rentrer sous la table.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Deux jours plus tard, Harry rentra dans la grande salle et fit signe à Ron, Draco et Neville de le suivre. Il les emmena dans la salle sur demande, puis savourant à l'avance sa vengeance il expliqua au roux et au blond son plan pour récupérer les clichés compromettants.

- Voilà, c'est très simple, le seul moyen pour pénétrer dans le dortoir des filles est d'être une fille donc je ne vois qu'une solution…

- Potter, non, même pas en rêve ! s'exclama Draco.

- Je suis désolé, dit Harry avec son air le plus innocent, il n'y a pas d'autre solution… Vous voulez récupérer ces photos, oui ou non ? Bien j'ai acheté à Fred et George deux doses de leurs potions, ainsi que deux doses pour reprendre votre apparence normale, je vous les laisse, et vous laisse décider. Pour information, Hermione et Ginny sont chez Hagrid en ce moment, et je crois savoir que les dortoirs sont vides. Tu viens Neville ?

- JE TE HAIS POTTER !! Hurla Draco alors qu'Harry se levait.

Au moment où Harry refermait la porte derrière Neville, il entendit Ron avouer :

- J'ai pas tout suivit, qu'est-ce que c'est sa solution ? On doit faire quoi ?

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Après que les deux garçons eurent récupéré les photos sans encombre apparente : Hermione et Ginny ne semblaient même pas s'en être aperçues, Draco partit passer un WE chez sa mère pour lui demander des informations sur sa famille. Neville n'avait toujours pas le moral, mais l'épisode des photos l'avait un peu revigoré. Il n'était toujours pas au courant pour son père, mais vu qu'il ne posait pas de questions les autres préférèrent se taire.

Le dimanche soir, Draco revint pendant le repas, ou plutôt le fantôme de Draco revint pendant le repas. Il était tellement livide que Ginny paniqua en le voyant pensant qu'il lui était arrivé un accident et que son âme n'étant pas prête à passer dans le royaume des morts, il était revenu hanter Poudlard. Elle le pinça pendant une bonne minute pour vérifier qu'il faisait bien encore parti du monde des vivants, mais vu son absence de réaction, elle se demanda ensuite s'il n'était pas devenu catatonique. Hermione décida qu'il fallait qu'ils émigrent d'urgence dans la salle sur demande pour examiner leur ami.

Une fois confortablement installée Hermione l'examina et vérifia ses réflexes, tout semblait plus ou moins normal, Draco réagissait lentement, mais il réagissait. Malfoy ne répondant pas aux questions, Ginny finit par se jeter sur lui pour l'embrasser sauvagement. Draco sembla sortir alors de sa torpeur, et il gémit :

- Oh mon dieu, Ginny, c'est horrible…

- En effet c'est horrible, remarque Harry, comment réanime-t-on Ron ?

- Comme ça ! Répondit Hermione en giflant à la volé son petit ami. Bien maintenant que Ron est parmi nous et qu'il a enfin compris que sa sœur n'était pas la très sainte Helga, Draco explique nous.

Sous l'œil noir de Ron (à tous les sens du terme) le blond commença son récit :

- Quand je suis arrivé à la maison, notre elfe de maison Sub m'a annoncé que ma mère venait de refaire une crise d'hystérie, et qu'elle était donc sous calmants à Ste-Mangouste, les crises ça la prend souvent depuis que mon père est à Azkaban. Je voulais pas perdre mon temps alors je suis allé m'enfermer dans la bibliothèque, histoire de voir ce que je pouvais trouver sur la famille. Finalement je ne sais pas si c'était une bonne idée de chercher… J'ai commencé par compulser un livre sur la généalogie des Malfoy, puis un sur la généalogie des Black. J'ai rien appris de bien nouveau là-dedans, j'ai juste réalisé que j'avais un lien de parenté avec Neville. C'était déjà un choc en sois, mais c'était rien par rapport à ce que j'ai découvert après ça…

- Oui ? L'encouragea Ginny.

- J'ai trouvé le journal intime magique de ma mère… J'ai eu pas mal de mal à le lire : le texte était plein de sorts et tous ça, mais finalement j'ai eu accès aux infos… Le journal commençait en janvier 1981. Pour résumer, elle parlait de Bellatrix, elle disait qu'elle était enceinte, et que depuis Bella était un peu parano, elle essayait même d'éviter de voir Vol… Enfin, celui dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom. Ma mère avait l'air de trouver ça normale vu que si le bébé était une fille… Elle serait sans doute tuée… C'est pour ça qu'elles ont fait un sort, enfin une action magique pour être sûre que leur bébé, maman était aussi enceinte, seraient des garçons. Si j'ai bien compris, elles ont réussi à changer nos sexes avant la naissance, mais pas complètement, ma mère disait que si nous étions des filles, on pourrait quand même avoir des bébés, même avec un physique de garçon, j'ai pas tout compris… Donc en résumé, je suis peut-être une fille en fait, dit Draco en se prenant la tête dans les mains…  
Mais, il n'y avait pas que ça, Bellatrix fuyait aussi son mari, parce qu'il voulait tuer le bébé, parce que le bébé n'était peut être pas un sang pur, mais Bella, elle était sûre que son enfant était un sang pure donc elle voulait quand même le garder…  
Voilà, c'est tous ce que j'ai appris…  
Bordel, je suis peut-être une fille, répéta Draco en s'effondrant.

À la suite de cette déclaration un ange passa, mais Neville le dégomma en demanda :

- Attends, je ne comprends pas, pourquoi le mari de Bellatrix voulait-il tuer son propre bébé ? Il avait forcément le sang pur puisque c'était son fils…

- Bah non patate, s'exclama Draco, t'es pas le fils de Rodolphus, sinon il aurait pas été énervé contre toi !

À la suite de cette nouvelle déclaration Draco se ramassa deux baffes bien placées. Pendant qu'Harry se rapprochait de Neville pour lui prendre la main. Ce dernier le repoussa en criant :

- Vous le saviez ! Vous saviez que mon père n'était pas Rodolphus Lestrange ! Mais, c'est qui alors, vous allez me dire !

- On, on ne sait pas qui c'est, dit Hermione.

- Super ! Donc ça pourrait être n'importe qui ! S'effondra Neville. Pourquoi pas Snape, pendant qu'on y est ! Je vous préviens si c'est lui, je…

Mais sa voix mourut dans un sanglot. Ginny attrapa Draco par le col de la chemise, et ils sortirent tous sans bruit, laissant Harry seul avec Neville.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Cette nuit-là alors qu'Hermione cherchait désespérément une explication cohérente à ce problème, il y eu une énorme tempête, la jeune fille entendit de nombreux arbres hurler sous l'assaut des bourrasques, et Poudlard pleurer devant la violence de la pluie.

**Voili, voilou, quoi que vous en pensez ??**


End file.
